


New Vid - Women's Work (Supernatural)

by luminosity, sisabet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	New Vid - Women's Work (Supernatural)

This is [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) 's and my premiere vid at Vividcon. She and I would love to talk about it, and we probably will, but she's out gallivanting in Chicago at the moment and will join the conversation at her leisure. After all, if I were still up there having extendo-con with everyone, I don't think I'd be uploading vids either. But I'm home and had a fantastic time as usual, so... :) Anyway! Women's Work by Luminosity and sisabet [here](http://sisabet.com/Supernatural/womenswork-xvid.zip) and [here](http://www.slum.slashcity.com/lum/eyecandy/multi/womenswork-xvid.zip). ETA: [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/)'s vid announcement and discussion of Women's Work are [here](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/365275.html), too. I love sisabet's brains. Collaborating on this vid was creatively exciting, and I'm glad she asked me.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fire in Her Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744592) by [fiveyearmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission)




End file.
